


Safe and Sound

by OtakuEren_LuvU



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Enjoy!, I'll add this to my collection!, M/M, Modern AU, NSFW, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Profanity, Pure Smut, Shower sex YAY!, haven't done shower sext yet so why not, here ya' go, sorry - Freeform, yay for smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6209380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuEren_LuvU/pseuds/OtakuEren_LuvU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi sat impatiently on the soft, leather seat of his recliner. His body stiff with heavily masked worry, his tea now cold on the coffee table in front of him. The raven clicked his tongue in annoyance, staring impatiently up at the large grandfather clock on the other side of the room. He should have been home by now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Just another smut to add to my collection! If you have a smut prompt, leave it in my inbox! All credit for the prompt will be given to you! Please enjoy!

Levi sat impatiently on the soft, leather seat of his recliner. His body stiff with heavily masked worry, his tea now cold on the coffee table in front of him. The raven clicked his tongue in annoyance, staring impatiently up at the large grandfather clock on the other side of the room. _He should have been home by now._

It was half past eight, the heavy rain outside creating an incessant song against his windows and roof. The atmosphere around the middle-aged man was heavy with trepidation, and all was quite inside his home.

Although the apartment building was located in lower Manhattan, it was unusually quite; almost void of all traffic horns and other miscellaneous cacophonous sounds except for the pouring rain and thunder. _Where the hell was that brat?_

Eren was expected home a little over an hour ago, he had said he would be working until eight today, and it was almost nine. Levi has yet to get a single call, a single text a single notification of his boyfriend’s whereabouts.

Levi’s annoyance was not due to his slightly possessive behavior, or his tendency to be nosy. He was genuinely worried for Eren. The storm grew heavier and heavier as the ticking on his clock went by. As each second, minute, half hour came and went his worry for his partner’s safety grew.

He’s already called at least ten times, and sent a dozen texts so what in the hell was happening? Could Eren be stuck in the storm? Could he have gotten kidnapped? Robbed? Killed?

With another irritated sigh and click of his tongue, he crossed his right leg over his left. Rather than staring at the clock as he had been for some time, his gaze drifted to the now cold tea. He had made it to ease his nerves a bit, it was no surprise however that he had yet to touch it. His thoughts were trained on something else, rather than tea. And he really liked tea.

A harsh clap of thunder shook through the apartment, and permeated his thoughts. No longer able to stand just sitting around, Levi stood. His first instinct was to ring Eren again. Maybe he would answer, but it wasn’t likely.

Before he could make his way to the kitchen island, where his phone was located, there was a shy knocking on the door.

In hindsight, it probably wasn’t the best of ideas to open the threshold without a second thought. It could have been anyone, really. At that moment though, all Levi could think was that it could be _Eren_ on the other side of his door.

It was.

Eren stood, his jacket clinging to his body and his shoulders hunched to hold in as much warmth his body could allow. His lips where purple with the chill of the mid-November air, and his teeth chattered audibly.

He arrived exactly as he left. With his now drenched tan parka, dark skinny jeans and forest green beanie. The college senior was clutching his black messenger bag to his chest, as if it were precious to him. No doubt in it was his laptop, the brat had a second relationship with the damned thing.

Levi must have stood in front of his drenched form for longer than what was necessary, brilliant turquoise eyes squinted through the rain.

“C-can I come in?” Eren asked.

Levi snapped out of his reverie, holding the door open wider for Eren to slip through. Eren did gladly, not wasting a second to get out of the harsh weather.

“Where have you _been_?” Levi asked, voice lacking any mirth.

Levi stalked over to the shivering young adult, helping him shed his layers of cold, wet clothing before freezing to death.

“B-bus’s got canceled. Ph-Phone died and I f-forgot my key to the apartment. H-Had to w-w-walk home.” Levi’s brow’s rose at that. It was at least a thirty minutes’ drive to his college campus, so he had been out in the freezing rain for _an hour_.

“Tch, filthy brat.” I clenched my teeth, herding the taller male to the hallway, and into their bathroom. Although Eren was finally home and safe, the heavy weight of worry still resided in his chest. If he didn’t get Eren warmed up now, he would catch a cold, hell, even a fever. The brat’s immune system wasn’t reliable worth shit.

“L-Levi, where are w-we going?” Eren asked, hugging his shoulders for warmth.

I found myself running my pale hands up and down the length of his arms, absentmindedly for friction. _For warmth_. Eren needed warmth.

“S-Slow down, Levi.” Eren grouched, albeit with a small smile on his face as he allowed himself be pushed through the maroon hallway and into their bathroom.

“Shut it, brat, and strip.” Eren smirked, completely unbothered by the situation. _Didn’t the boy realize he could get fucking hypothermia?_ Tch.

“W-Why the long face, babe?” Eren giggled, leaning over the counter to pull his tight skinny jeans off. Levi rolled his eyes at Eren’s petulant behavior. Opting to just observe as Eren’s muscles flexed under the strain of pulling off wet clothes.

“Like what you s-see?” Eren asked, a shit-eating grin plastered to his face.

“Tch, just strip.” Levi ordered, stepping closer to grab hold of the hem of Eren’s white graphic tee and pulling it off his body.

Eren was content as he let Levi undress him the rest of his way. He would be a liar if he said he didn’t enjoy Levi’s pampering nature.

“Alright, now get in.” The words rolled off of Levi’s tongue smoothly, the barest hint of amusement lacing his words.

Calloused, gentle finger’s pushed Eren under the soothingly hot stream of water that cascaded from the shower head above. Eren let out a satisfied moan as it’s warmth seeped into his skin, warming his cold bones.

“So I noticed the hamper already full coming in. Were you _that_ worried about me you forgot about laundry?” Eren laughed from the other side of the shower curtain, and my eyebrow twitched.

 _This little shit._ My back was still propped against the closed bathroom door, my cheeks becoming pink from embarrassment rather than the steady increase of steam rising from within the shower.

With a sly, capricious smirk Levi stepped forward from his place. He undressed quietly, wanting to surprise his childish lover by accompanying him in the shower.

With his clothes removed, folded and set on top of the filled hamper (he would definitely do the fucking laundry tonight), he pulled open the shower curtain opposite of Eren and stepped into the spacious shower behind the tall brunette.

Eren was clueless. Humming along to some random, irrelevant tune he continued to enjoy his shower as if nothing had changed. _As if Levi wasn’t even there._

Levi grabbed a bar of soap and a luffa off the small shelf behind him. He gently lathered suds into the soft scrubber he had before stepping forward and brushing it gently across the small of Eren’s sun-kissed back.

Eren let out a tiny squeak, his body immediately shying away from the touch and pressing himself against the adjacent wall.

Levi smirked, the luffa still in his hand as Eren looked at him with surprise. The look on his face was next to priceless, and Levi wondered how Eren could be so fucking adorable for a twenty-two-year-old.

“Levi! Don’t do that, you scared me.” Eren lowered his voice into a pout, stepping away from the wall.

Eren’s body blushed from his cherubic-like cheeks, all the way to his neck, shoulders and stomach. No doubt it was their close proximity. They’ve taken plenty showers together before, but the tension was high between the two adults.

Levi could laugh at Eren’s struggle to concentrate on showering and not looking at Levi’s beautifully ripped abs and muscly chest. Every time Eren would sneak a peek at Levi, the raven would catch his stare and smirk.

“Like what you see?” Winking, Levi continued to wash himself, enjoying the sight of Eren stumbling over his words, face red like a tomato.

As the sexual tension rose, Levi turned back to Eren’s naked body. For a second, he enjoyed the sight of Eren’s appealing body before him. His tan, lithe leg’s, his beautifully sculpted shoulders. His cock throbbed, staring down at the sexiest part about Eren’s body. His back dimples and plump, pretty ass.

Levi stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Eren’s petite waist and pressing his pulsing erection against his lower back. Eren squeaked, dropping the bar of soap in his hand as Levi planted gentle kisses to the nape of his neck.

“L-Levi! Aahh!” Eren moaned out as one of Levi’s promiscuous hands reached around to play with his left nipple.

Eren arched his back into the touch, his bottom involuntarily rubbing against Levi’s half hard member. Levi’s slick digits played around with the pink rosebud, gently twirling it between his finger and thumb.

“N-not in the shower, please Levi!” Eren moaned, his body shaking at the touch.

Levi chuckled, the sound vibrating into Eren’s skin as his lips moved to assault the sensitive skin of Eren’s jawline.

With his free hand, Levi pulled at the length dangling semi-erect between Eren’s spread leg’s. Immediately, Eren’s own hands covered Levi’s. Wanting, needing more of that delicious friction.

“L-Levi. No.” Eren moaned wantonly, his back arching impossibly tighter as the hand on his nipple disappeared to fondle around his back entrance.

Eren panted, now leaning against the slick wall of the shower as the water from above continued to fall onto their body. Steam was everywhere, fogging up Eren’s vision.

The one exploratory finger pushed, his finger wet already. The touch made Eren rock forward, almost slipping off the shower wall if not for Levi’s strong hold around his waist.

The digit pushed in easily all the way to the knuckle, before pulling out and repeating the process. Each movement became deeper, until he had started curling his finger and pushing against his twitching walls. Two finger’s were added then, and Eren’s body shuddered.

Levi seemed to be looking for something, both ligaments now massaging everywhere until—

“Aaahh! Gaah!” Eren screamed into his arms, his mouth closing around his knuckle to conceal the debauched noises he was making.

Eren didn’t have any time to adjust to the probing finger’s inside him, assaulting his prostate. Soon, those fingers were pulled out and replaced with something better. Levi’s cock.

With a vice-like grip, Levi jerked Eren’s body back to give him some room. Eren braced himself against the safety bar, his legs spread wide as Levi’s dick nestled balls deep inside of him.

Levi smirked, looking down at the dimples and adjusting his grip for his thumbs to reside in the dips of his back like thumb holds before pulling all the way out, and thrusting in harshly.

A rhythm was soon set up between the two of them. Levi leaned forward, his chest against Eren’s back as he worked Eren open around his cock.

“You like it like this, don’t you? Bent over and taking all of me at once?” Levi growled out into Eren’s neck, nipping at the skin of Eren’s nape.

Eren’s voice grew higher and higher in pitch as his body was pressed into the wall, leg’s shaking. Each thrust was a direct hit to that perfect little bundle of nerves inside of him.

“Y-Yes, Levi YES!” Eren moaned, his knee’s wanting to press closer together due to the constant abuse to his prostate.

Levi’s grip left from around his waist to thumb at the pink buds on Eren’s chest. Eren moaned at his nipples were caressed and Levi’s bruising pace slowed until he was fucking his lover nice and slow.

“Tell me how much you like my cock, Eren. How much you need it.” Levi smirked against Eren’s wet skin, admiring the view he had as he lifted himself back up.

Levi’s hips gyrated slowly into Eren’s own as he awaited his answer. When he became impatient, Levi pulled out almost to the tip, before bottoming out harshly. Eren’s body flew forward at the force of it, his head thrown back into a scream as his prostate was hit with vigor.

“I love it! I love it so much! Harder Levi!” Eren screamed, pushing himself back against Levi’s hips. The raven complied, immediately going back to the bruising pace he had set in the beginning.

Soon, Levi could feel the familiar tightening in his gut, and he felt Eren’s body quiver beneath his fingertips.

Eren whimpered as he felt his cock being stroked in time with Levi’s thrust’s, and with a high-pitched scream, Eren came over the shower wall. Levi soon joined the brunet, his body shaking as he rode out his orgasm.

As the two adults panted through there pleasure, Levi pulled out of Eren’s quivering, cum-filled hole. Eren slumped against the shower wall, his body weak and spent.

It didn’t take much work for Levi to maneuver their naked selves out of the shower, dried, and then underneath the covers of their bed butt-ass-naked. It was something he had gotten used to, do to their somewhat debauched lifestyle.

“Glad I made it home safe, damn.” Eren chuckled, turning onto his side with a wince.

“Shut it, brat.” Levi smirked, pulling Eren to his chest.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The only real notes I have to put on this would have to be HE DROPPED THE SOAP! LOL, srry that was just really funny to me. Please leave comment's, I love hearing your reviews! Thank you for reading!!


End file.
